Opposites Attract: Lady Evermore’s Story
by Ponytail Goddess
Summary: *Sequel to Time Can Only Tell* Infinity comes upon her mother's old journal. Will she finally find out about the person her mother once was?


Hello! Welcome to Opposites Attract: Lady Evermore's Story! This is the sequel to Time Can Only Tell, but it can almost be considered a prologue to The History of Infinity. It's just a little idea I got. Well, anyway, I hope you enjoy this one-shot story.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Opposites Attract: Lady Evermore's Story  
  
By: Ponytail Goddess  
  
The first thing that was noticed about the room was that it was dark and had an incredibly musty smell hanging in the old heavy air. The door stirred up the great piles of dust, sending them spiraling in mini tornadoes through the mysterious room. Gingerly, Infinity stepped into the room first, ripping away cobwebs with one hand before bringing her torch into the old storage room.  
  
"Whoa........." She said as her eyes widened at the sight of all the stuff in the storage room. This jumble of things really needed to be sorted out.  
  
*I guess I shouldn't have told Shin I was bored*, she thought as she started to look into some of the rotting cardboard boxes. He had suggested that she do this since she had nothing better to do. She couldn't talk with him because he was doing his job as the Dai Kaioshin. Kibito was helping him. Rou Dai Kaioshin was looking at his porn, not wanting to be disturbed and her little Ubuu-chan was out training with Son Goku. There was nothing left to do but go through the stuff!  
  
There were many books and manuals of all sorts in the first few boxes. A few of them she could have sworn she had seen before. *Perhaps Kaioshin-sama puts stuff in here too when he no longer has use for it.*  
  
Suddenly she turned and bumped into another stack of boxes, dropping her torch. It set one of the top boxes ablaze. "Shit!!!" She screamed, not caring if Kaioshin-sama heard her or not. Panicking, she looked for something to put it out with before it grew larger. Quickly thinking, she ripped off the bottom part of her dress and tried to smother the fire with it. She found herself beating the box with the gown strip over and over until the flames were finally put out.  
  
Infinity sighed heavily as she sunk to her knees in the dark, smoke- filled room. *That was close. I hope Kaioshin-sama does not find out about this. He might have my head.*  
  
After a while she used an incantation to rid the room of the smoke. She then disposed of the burnt boxes one by one, zapping them into nothing. She looked at the box on the bottom of the pile. It was charred on the top, but the contents seemed to still be ok. Gently she peeled the warm top off of the box and looked inside.  
  
"Hmm.......what have we here?"  
  
There was a bunch of black material inside. Infinity grabbed the top bundle and pulled it out, examining it to see exactly what it was. She gasped.  
  
It was a Majikxcian's robe.  
  
Then a thought hit her. Could it be?  
  
Quickly she took out the other two robes and looked underneath them. It was so dark that she could not really see inside of the box very well. She felt around it, looking for anything else that might be in here.  
  
"OW!" She exclaimed as something in the box sliced her finger open. She grabbed the item and pulled it out of the box quickly.  
  
An odd-looking necklace, Infinity observed as she stuck her bleeding finger in her mouth so that she did not get blood everywhere. It appeared to be a very large pendant made out of either metal or silver. It was shaped like a diamond with an 'x' through the center. There was some sort of stone in the middle of it, but Infinity could not make it out in the dim room.  
  
Using her uninjured hand, she reached into the box again and this time pulled out a thin book. She tried to see the writing on it, but she could not. Frustrated, she cautiously felt her way to the door.  
  
When she opened the door she was blinded by the light of the large windows in the hallway. She squinted, trying to read what the book said. Alas, it had no writing on the cover at all.  
  
Infinity opened it up. There on the first page was the sharply handwritten title.  
  
Lady Evermore's Kaioshin-kai Log.  
  
".......Oh my........", were the only words that Infinity could muster out of her mouth. She had come upon her mother's stuff; her journal!  
  
*Should I read it?* She wondered. It was probably a private account of her mother's thoughts and emotions and was meant to be left alone. Infinity, however, knew nothing of her mother, and had always speculated about her life. All that she knew of her was written in her Majikxcian book, and that wasn't too much. If she read this journal of thoughts, she would know how her mother was somewhat.  
  
Infinity smiled. Hopefully her mother wouldn't mind.  
  
She gently shut the book and quietly walked up the stairs and found herself in the library. She sat down at the table and looked at the book before her. Slowly she opened it again and turned to the first page of writing.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Day 1; Kaioshin-kai  
  
Damn you Timeless. Damn you and your desire for the family Majikxcian book. I wish I could kill you, but I am no longer residing on Majiksei due to your idiocy.  
  
I do not really know what has happened. I'm not sure if I want to know what I did. All I know is that your spell worked Timeless. You made me have an affair with the first man I came to for 24 hours. Now I'm in a mess and it's all your fault! I will find a way to kill you bitch. You will die; I will make certain of that.  
  
Just my luck. The first man I ran into under Timeless' spell was the Dai Kaioshin. Kaioshin only knows what we did for those 24 hours, literally. I have no memory of it what so ever. All I know is that I'm now married to him and living in his palace at Kaioshin-kai. I wish I knew what had happened, but I will not ask. I will figure it out soon enough.  
  
Laugh all you want Timeless. I will come and murder you in your sleep when you least expect it.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Day 4; Kaioshin-kai  
  
I slept with him. I slept with the Dai Kaioshin. It's almost funny: I seduced the God of all Gods into sleeping with me!  
  
I hate it here. He said I cannot kill anybody and they are all so very annoying! I swear, if that maid comes back in here and messes with my stuff again I'm going to cut her arm off. My rapier will do the job splendidly. I will hide it under my black robe. The next person to annoy me is going to get it.  
  
At least my room looks somewhat inviting now. I have burnt all of the frilly sheets and whatnot. The room has been painted black and I put black light bulbs into all of the sockets. My bed is black; everything is black, just how I like it. With many candles ablaze, this place looks pretty normal now. I should hope that the maid will leave it this way or I shall kill her, despite what my wretched husband has told me.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Day 10; Kaioshin-kai  
  
I finally talked with that damn maid. Her name is Canija! That is truly hysterical, since 'Canija' translates to weakling in the Majikxcian language! HA!!! I find that rather amusing. Anyhow, I find that she is not worth my time. I shall find someone else to torment, perhaps my husband himself..........  
  
Speaking of him, I haven't seen him about for quite a while. He probably abandoned me, that bastard. He doesn't know that I'm pregnant with his kid yet. Damn him!!! I DON'T WANT KIDS!!! Rrrr......I shall reek havoc upon him when he returns.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Day 11; Kaioshin-kai  
  
I saw the head chef beat up on my very maid today. I didn't like his reasons for doing so, so I locked him in the freezer. The only way he will get out of there is if my husband comes back early, which is doubtful. I don't care. He deserved to die.  
  
Hmm......I wonder if he's already dead. He's been in there about 2 hours now. Sometimes they cling to every bit of life that they can get though. I shall drag his carcass out of there first thing in the morning.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Day 12; Kaioshin-kai  
  
My husband found the chef in the freezer. He was rather upset. Tough. The chef lived, so all should be well. He only had to have his legs amputated due to the frost bite. Amputation isn't that bad though. I amputated my own mother's arm off once and she didn't even scream. It cannot be that bad at all.  
  
I do not plan on telling my husband about my pregnancy either. It won't show through my thick black robes for quite a while. Until it shows, he need not know.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Day 27; Kaioshin-kai  
  
I hate this place. There is nothing to do, but that bastard Dai Kaioshin insists that I stay. Damn him. Damn them all. I want to leave.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Day 29; Kaioshin-kai  
  
I'm planting an assortment of mystical plants in the attic where nobody shall find them. They shall help me kill Timeless from Kaioshin-kai when they are full-grown. I shall get her back for this fate.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Day 35; Kaioshin-kai  
  
The head palace gardener is now missing his left eye. I gouged it out of him when he tried to mess with one of my plants. He stays clear of them now. Plus, I can use the eye for a spell as well. It is an all around good thing!  
  
Too bad my husband wasn't home to see me do it.........  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Day 37; Kaioshin-kai  
  
Hmph. My husband demands that I stop hurting people. Well, too bad, as long as I'm here I will punish those who are evil how I see fit. He can shove that commandment right back up his fat ass.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Day 50; Kaioshin-kai  
  
Today's happenings were not my fault. The head gardener came to close to one of my plants and it ate him alive. All that was left was part of his liver, which I shall give to one of my other plants. They are quite partial to live human flesh.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Day 52; Kaioshin-kai  
  
My husband has given me a necklace of some sort. Why, I do not know. Perhaps it is part of some kind of plot against me. I do not know, but I plan on finding out.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Day 67; Kaioshin-kai  
  
I now have a tiny stomach that contains my daughter. At least, it will most-likely be a daughter. Ninety percent of the Majiksei population consists of females, so therefore, it will most likely be a girl.  
  
The Dai Kaioshin still doesn't know about it yet.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Day 73; Kaioshin-kai  
  
Today has been horrible. I felt so weak because of the child and I showed my weakness too. Rrrr.....he was not supposed to find out about the child yet.  
  
He did though. One of those damn Saiya-jins escaped from the prison in the basement and grabbed me from behind when I was feeding one of my plants. He tried to rape me and I couldn't get away. My pregnancy seems to make my spells go haywire lately, and so when I tried to get him off I could not. For once my husband did something right and got the bastard off of me (though he wouldn't let me amputate his member like I wanted to).  
  
Anyhow, I stormed off to my room and here I am writing this. Earlier he came in and treated my wounds for me. I objected because I could do it myself, but he wouldn't let me. Damn him, that's when he discovered my stomach. I'm not sure of how he feels about the matter, and I really don't care.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Day 80; Kaioshin-kai  
  
I hate my husband. I now know why the women of Majiksei don't have them. THEY ARE A PAIN IN THE ASS!!!  
  
He made me feel this odd new emotion today. It's one of those ones we don't have on Majiksei. It was odd, because I think I actually liked him rubbing my stomach gently. I wish I knew what emotion that was and what it meant.  
  
See, he's turning me soft! Rrr.......... He shall die along with Timeless!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Day 123; Kaioshin-kai  
  
I lost this log for an extensive amount of time. Stupid thing was under my bed all along. I had Canija get it for me. Bending over takes a little too much effort these days, though I must do it in the presence of everyone else. I will not have them thinking that I am weak!! That would never do at all.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Day 126; Kaioshin-kai  
  
Though I am weak because of the child, I have not lost my touch yet. Today I maimed the new chef for touching my stomach without permission. My husband is furious because we are going through chefs faster than the devil. Too bad.  
  
I wear my husband's necklace now. I understand why he got it for me too. It is this emotion called love. It has something to do with a relationship between two people. I don't really understand it yet, but I intend to figure it out soon.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Day 134; Kaioshin-kai  
  
Damn kid. The girl is causing me so much pain and frustration, for today I cannot even get up to water my plants. My husband came in and tried to make me feel better, but had no avail. Still though, I had that feeling again. I wonder if it is that 'love' feeling. I hope not. The last thing I need is to become soft.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Day 147; Kaioshin-kai  
  
I'm going to die. I had the dream of death and so I'm going to die.....  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Day 148; Kaioshin-kai  
  
I don't want to die, but I will. I dreamed it yesterday. I die while giving birth to my daughter. I cannot believe this. I'm going through all of this pain and I shall never even see me daughter kill someone. This is not fair at all.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Day 149; Kaioshin-kai  
  
I wish that there was a way to avoid the future dreams. Now that I know I'm going to die soon, I can't help but think about it. I do not want to die, but what's seen always comes true. I must face the facts.  
  
I think I'm scaring my husband. I have locked myself in my room and I haven't let anybody in since the dream, nor have I consumed any food. He claimed that he was going to break down the door in one hour if I did not open it up.  
  
I will not tell him about my death. He has enough things to worry about as it is.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Day 177; Kaioshin-kai  
  
I do so hope that my daughter reads this after I die. She needs to know about her history. Her father will probably try to hide it from her so that she won't embrace what he calls evil. There is no way around it though. If she has a dream of the future, than she shall be a pure Majikxcian, no matter what.  
  
I disfigured my nurse today when she said I wasn't healthy or fit to be a good mother. Fuck her. She knows nothing about Majikxcian anatomy so she has no right to judge. Besides, I shall not have a chance to be a mother anyhow, so that matters not.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Day 201; Kaioshin-kai  
  
My days are running short; I can feel it. I have very little time left in this world. The child has made my body huge and distorted. I do hope that she enjoys her life. If she reads this, I wish for her to know these things:  
  
Always stand up straight, with pride. Never let anything get you down. Do not try to prevent your dreams from coming true. It's impossible. Never forget your heritage. Do not take a husband. They only add hassles to your life.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Day 219; Kaioshin-kai  
  
I shall name my daughter Infinity. It's a Majikxcian name that I have picked out for her. My husband had better not change it to anything Kaioshin either if he knows what's good for him.  
  
I have decided one thing about him. I love him. I shall miss him in the other world. I now know what love is and means. He has stuck by my side through thick and thin, and so I see where those feelings originate now. I hope that he reads this as well so that he knows, for I am much to stubborn to tell him.  
  
I suppose husbands aren't so bad after all.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Infinity flipped the page to find one last entry. This one was different from the rest though. It was done in different handwriting. Her fathers.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
My dear wife passed away on her 253rd day here at Kaioshin-kai. She was loved by me, Dai Kaioshin and will be missed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Infinity wiped a tear away from the corner of her eye. *Wow, my mother was quite a character*  
  
There were no dull moments in her life. She seemed to be your average Majikxcian, tormenting those around her as she willed, but she never killed a single soul while at Kaioshin-kai. *She followed father's will though she didn't want to*  
  
Smiling now, Infinity gently took the book in her arms and hugged it. She then exited the library and went back downstairs into the storage room. She took the necklace and put it around her neck. Also, she took the three black robes and brought them all into her room.  
  
Quickly, she put on one of the robes, finding that it fit her perfectly. She let her hair flow down her back freely and then looked in the mirror.  
  
She smiled. She looked perfect. She then whispered the magic words that will take any Kaioshin anywhere. "Kai-kai".  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
The ground was wet, but Infinity did not care. She fell to her knees in front of her mothers grave and bowed down before it, her hair blowing everywhere in the cold breeze. The air was damp for it had just rained. All was cold and bitter.  
  
All but Infinity's heart. "I had to come and thank you Mama-san for your words of wisdom. I am glad that you are my mother." She stated softly, then bent down and kissed the cold headstone for an instant. Then she started to walk back towards the palace, feeling as if she knew more about herself than ever before.  
  
The End.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well, how was that? Good, bad, horrible? Please review. Thanks. The main purpose of this story was for you to get a taste of what goes through the Majikxcian's head. I don't know, I can't decide if I like this or not. Oh well, I hope you enjoyed it! Bye!  
  
-P.G. 


End file.
